Vader's Wish
by Snake Staff
Summary: A crossover with Oh My Goddess. A bug in Yggdrasil causes the goddess Belldandy to be sent to grant a wish to DARTH VADER! REVIEWS PLEASE! On hiatus.
1. A Goddess Appears

Vader's Wish

Author's Note: I own neither Oh My Goddess nor Star Wars. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this here. I'd be making millions of dollars instead of using up my time doing this for no money.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Heaven, the computer system Yggdrasil had a big bug in it, although none of the gods there knew it yet. The bug was affecting the computer's ability to show a correct profile of some mortals. This would seem minor but it turned into a major problem for everyone soon enough, trust me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in the Star Wars galaxy, Darth Vader was sitting in his personal command chamber aboard the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_. He had just gotten through with massacring a bunch of Rebels and was taking some time to meditate in the Dark Side of the Force.

Suddenly General Veers walked in on him, clearly nervous. Vader could understand this, as interrupting him with anything less than very important news was a one-way ticket to death.

"There had better be a good reason you interrupted me, General Veers." Vader growled.

"Yes, L-Lord Vader. The Emperor wanted you to call him." stammered Veers.

"OK, then. Get out."

"Yes, sir." said Veers, walking out as fast as he could.

"Alright," Vader thought to himself, "What was Palpatine's number again?"

Vader began dialing a number into his holoprojector. It flickered and switched on but no image was yet showing.

"Come on already," thought Vader.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Heaven, Yggdrasil received Vader's wrong number of a call. It looked at his profile, and because of the bug, it only showed his deeds before he had become a Sith Lord. Therefore, Yggdrasil put the call through to the Goddess Relief Office.

Vader was shocked as the image of the goddess Belldandy appeared on his holoprojector. "What the hell? Oh it must have just been a wrong number, my bad. I'll terminate the link right now."

The image of Belldandy said, "You've reached the Goddess Relief Office. Please wait, I'll take your request in person."

"Wait what do you mean?" yelled Vader as the image disappeared. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mirror behind him begin to glow. Unlike most who would have watched in shock and awe, he immediately drew his lightsaber and activated it.

Belldandy's hands appeared out of the mirror first and moved around as if looking for something to hold onto. Soon her head and upper body emerged, too. She was looking down.

She said, "Good even-'' She stooped when she looked up and saw a lightsaber pointed directly at her face.

"Don't move," said Darth Vader.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well that was my first chapter. What do you think? Reviews are encouraged. **


	2. Anything

Belldandy stared unflinchingly back at the lightsaber. After all, some mortals had pointed weapons at her in fear or surprise before, but she had never actually been attacked.

"Oh," she said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the goddess Belld-''

"Quiet!" yelled Vader, "As far as I'm concerned, you are an uninvited intruder in my private quarters. Clearly you haven't heard of me, or you wouldn't be so calm right now."

"What is this man talking about?" thought Belldandy, "His profile showed a man who has done many heroic deeds against the forces of evil. Why is he threatening me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In heaven Belldandy's little sister Skuld was chasing around computer bugs with her "debugging" mallet. She then smashed a particularly large one, causing Vader's true profile to come up on Yggdrasil.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh no," came a voice through the new earpiece Belldandy was wearing, "Belldandy, it appears that the profile you saw before only showed part of his life."

"Please tell me the other part wasn't bad."

"It is one of the worst in the history of time. This man is single-handedly responsible for the deaths of millions. He is in that suit because his body was burned up and he needs it to stay alive."

"We're all in trouble now." thought Belldandy, "Once Yggdrasil has given us the call and we come, we cannot refuse to grant him a wish."

Vader could see Belldandy visibly shaking. He thought, "Hmm. Perhaps she has heard of me and is afraid for her life. She has every right to be."

In fact, Belldandy was afraid, not for herself, but for all the other mortals who might suffer because she was required to grant this man a wish. If only there were something she could do. But there was nothing. She had to tell him the truth because First Class goddesses like herself were not allowed to lie.

"Alright," Vader said, "Come on out slowly, where I can see you."

Belldandy slowly emerged fully from the mirror, her legs and feet materializing and hitting the ground. It took all her considerable courage to finally stop shaking.

"Who are you?" Vader growled.

"I-I am the goddess Belldandy. I was sent her by the Goddess Relief Office to grant you one wish."

"And that wish can be anything?" asked Vader.

"Yes," answered Belldandy, "Hey! How did you know?"

"I knew because you never put up a mental shield for your thoughts."

"But, wait! How could a mortal probe my thoughts?"

"I am a Sith Lord. I can do many things others can't"

At that point, Belldandy threw up a shield for her thoughts, but it was too late. Vader had already found out about everything. He knew all about Heaven, Yggdrasil, the Goddess Relief Office, and everything else. Underneath his armor, he smiled for the first time in years as his brain went into overtime.

"Now this is interesting. It appears that their computer system is not very good about choosing between good and evil. It mustn't be, or she would be here right now." thought Vader.

Belldandy summoned up all her courage and said, "Well hurry up then, mortal. I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day." She was hoping she could push him into making a wish that was not fully thought out, thus allowing her to interpret it as something harmless. Unfortunately for her, Vader knew better.

"On the contrary, I believe you do. And you might be punished for lying when you get back to Heaven, assuming you leave here alive."

Belldandy gasped, she had lied on accident. She did have all day, or as long as this Darth Vader person needed to think up a wish.

"Oh no," she thought, "I violated the rules. I could be demoted for this, just like my sister Urd was."

"Alright then," said Vader, "It appears you'll be here until I think of what I want. I'll show you the guest quarters." He led her out the door and across the hall and opened a door.

"This is where I sleep?"

"Yes."

"Good night, then" said Belldandy as she shut the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is a nightmare," thought Belldandy as she laid down, "A disaster. What can I do? This man will surely wish for something very bad, maybe even the end of the universe. And I'll have to grant it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vader was buzzing with excitement when he got to his quarters. There were some many things he could wish for! But what did he want? Did he want power? Did he want Padme back? He was even a little attracted to this Belldandy person…


	3. Urd and Skuld arrive

The next morning Belldandy woke up in her guest quarters. She had had nightmares about what Darth Vader might wish for. She got up and walked over to Darth Vader's chamber where she found him meditating. He was obviously in deep thought about something.

"Good morning," said Belldandy in her most cheerful voice, "Have you decided on your wish?" She was also thinking, "Please let it be something like money. Please let it be something like money."

Darth Vader slowly turned to face Belldandy. He said, "Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson about interrupting me without even knocking." Belldandy suddenly felt a powerful force crushing her windpipe. It grew tighter and tighter slowly.

"Please, stop." she begged.

Suddenly the force released her and she fell to the ground, massaging her neck.

"What was that for?" Belldandy asked angrily, "I did nothing to you!"

"You came into my private chambers uninvited and unannounced," replied Vader, "Furthermore, I have not decided on what to wish for. That was the purpose of the meditation you just messed up, to help me look through my mind to find out my deepest desire."

"Come on, you've had an entire night. Most mortals make a wish within a minute, asking for stuff like money or fame or something like that. Why can't you do that?"

"I am not most mortals."

Belldandy shuddered. Now **that** was a fact that she wouldn't disagree with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Heaven, Belldandy's sisters Urd and Skuld were trying to think of a way to get Darth Vader to use his wish so they could get Belldandy back.

"Last night's dinner was lonely without big sis," said Skuld, the youngest of the three sisters.

"Skuld will you stop whining! We need a plan to get this man to use the wish up!" yelled Urd, the oldest sister.

"You're right, Urd, I'm sorry."

"Good. I think I've got a plan. We go to this Vader guy's Super Star Destroyer, break things, attack people, cause general mayhem, etc. Then Vader get's so frustrated that he wishes that we would leave and never return. Belldandy obliges and we all go home."

Skuld eyes lit up at the thought. "Wow, Urd! That's actually a good plan!"

"Normally I'd let you have a lightning bolt for that, Skuld, but we have more important things to do today. Now let's go!"

Urd then jumped into a TV screen. Skuld jumped into a warm glass of water.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the bridge of the _Executor_ Darth Vader was staring out into space, with Belldandy right behind him. Vader was considering the vast amount of choices he had available, and was also looking for potential loopholes in any wish he might ask for. He had learned from his time in Belldandy's head that she would probably attempt to interpret his wish in a way that made it nearly useless to him or harmless to others. Indeed, Belldandy wanted to do just that. She also hoped to get him to accidentally use the words "I wish" absentmindedly. For example, she hoped to get him to say something along the lines of "I wish I wasn't so thirsty" without thinking about it, the way humans often did. Then she could just hand him a glass of water and be on her way.

Vader turned to face Belldandy. He said, "I already know that you hope to thwart my wish in any way possible. Therefore, you might as well give up your attempts to hide it. I already don't trust you any farther than I can see you. I'm going to think long and hard on this."

Belldandy replied, "Take all the time you want, mortal. You can't wait me out. I'm immortal, remember? You could die of old age and I wouldn't look a day older."

"True, but I have no intentions of waiting that long."

"Well then hurry up. I have other Yggdrasil-selected clients waiting. _Good_ people who actually deserve a wish."

"Ha!" Vader laughed, "Your system can't pick good people worth beans. If it could, you and I wouldn't be talking now."

"True. There was a bug, but now it's been fixed."

"Yeah right."

Vader continued to chuckle to himself as he walked away. Suddenly, on the opposite side of the bridge, a crew member's glass of tea began bubbling. It suddenly erupted and revealed Skuld, "debugging" mallet in hand.

"Take that!" Skuld cried, bringing her mallet down on the unfortunate crew member's head. He was knocked unconscious.

Out of a monitor next to Skuld, Urd emerged, a lighting ball already in her hand. She zapped the pair of Stormtroopers that had come rushing towards them, weapons raised. The two fell to the ground, hurt but not dead. Next, Urd conjured another ball of lightning in her hand.

Vader knew he had to act quickly to prevent total devastation of his bridge. He used a powerful Force Push on Urd, throwing her back into the wall and putting her down for the count.

"Urd!" cried Belldandy, "Skuld, look out!'

"What?" asked Skuld and then she looked up. Vader had jumped and he was now heading straight for her, lightsaber activated. She raised her large mallet in a defensive position, but Vader brought his lightsaber down upon it, cutting it neatly in two. Skuld fell down, staring at her destroyed mallet. Vader placed his lightsaber blade mere inches from her throat.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't just kill you right now." said Vader.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I want more reviews. Review this right now or I'll have Vader kill Skuld and Urd in the next chapter. Save them by writing a review that isn't a plea for me not to kill them, those don't count.**


	4. A Divine Deal

**Author's Note: As tempting as it was to have Vader kill Urd and Skuld, I cannot do the plot I wanted without them. Therefore, they will live, for now. (laughs evilly)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Skuld could only stare at Vader in shocked silence.

"So _this_ is the feared Darth Vader," she thought, "I can see why people would fear him. He looks like something out of a nightmare with skills to match."

Darth Vader said nothing more. He lifted his lightsaber up to strike the final blow-

and was hit from the side by a powerful wind blast. He was sent flying all the way into the wall, hitting it hard. He collapsed, haven been taken completely by surprise.

Vader looked in the direction from where the blast had come and saw Belldandy there, hand pointed at where he had just been and shaking. Hatred and rage coursed through him, but he did not let it show.

"I'm warning you right now, Vader, keep your hands off of my sisters. I won't let you hurt them!" said Belldandy.

At this Vader slumped his head over, as though he was unconscious.

"Oh no! Are you all right?" cried Belldandy. She had meant to protect Skuld and Urd, not to seriously harm Vader. She had no desire to really hurt anyone, even him. Belldandy rushed to Vader's side and shook him.

"Sucker" thought Vader. The then hit Belldandy with a shockwave of Dark Force power. Belldandy was thrown all the way to the other side of the bridge and impacted on the wall. She fell to the ground. Goddesses are made of sterner stuff than humans, but a blow like that rendered her unconscious. Vader could sense that she was alive but knocked out through the Force.

"Good," he thought, "I can't go killing her _before _she grants my wish. Afterwards though…"

Skuld got over her shock long enough to cry out, "What did you do to my big sister, you monster?!!!" She then took out a few Skuld-bombs that she had built herself and chucked them at Vader. He simply chuckled and raised his hand. The Skuld-bombs froze in midair and then turned around and headed for Skuld. She screamed and ran, but the bombs were faster. They exploded right behind her, causing Skuld to be thrown all the way to where Urd's unconscious form way lying. Skuld then collapsed, too weak to go on fighting against such overwhelming power.

Vader strode forward to finish off Urd and Skuld, but was suddenly stricken by a brilliant idea.

"These two are Belldandy's sisters, whom she clearly cares for very much," mused Vader, "Therefore, I could agree to spare them from death and in return" here he paused "In return for her granting the true spirit of my wish and not looking for loopholes or trying to get me to waste it. Yes! Yes! It's brilliant! Little miss goody-two-shoes Belldandy over there would never allow her sisters to be killed just so she could try to exploit loopholes in my wish. I know a first-class goddess like her isn't allowed to lie, so she'll have to keep her word! Yesssss!" Vader pumped his right arm up and down in celebration of his idea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Belldandy awoke a few hours later in a bed. She looked up and saw no one there.

"Phew, I guess it was all just a dream. Thank goodness!" she said.

"Not quite," said a smug and all-too-familiar voice to her left.

Belldandy looked up and to her left. When she did, she screamed in horror. Urd and Skuld were there, handcuffed and sitting on the floor. Darth Vader was there with his lightsaber millimeters from Urd's throat. Alongside him were a dozen or more Stormtroopers, with their blasters all trained on Urd and Skuld.

"Don't try anything foolish, Belldandy," smirked Vader, "After all, you can't possibly get me _and_ all my men before we kill your sisters."

Belldandy began to cry. It was true, there was no way she could take out everyone in time to save her sisters from certain death.

"What do you want, you sick monster?!!!" she sobbed.

"Me? What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"If you didn't you would have already killed them."

"Ah, you've got me there. Alright, I want you to grant the true spirit of my wish when I ask for it. That means no using loopholes, no trying to get me to waste it, only giving me what I really want. In return, their lives will be spared."

Belldandy cried even harder. She hated to give a man like Vader his real desire, but she had no choice but to accept.

"Well, do we have a deal?" asked Vader.

"I have no choice. Deal." replied Belldandy.

"Good, I thought you could be reasonable. Now then, men, take these two to the brig."

Belldandy watched helplessly as her sisters were led to the brig. Turning away, she cried her heart out. Vader watched, a little saddened by it.

"Come on, you're a Sith Lord, Vader. Stop being emotional and leave, now." thought Vader. He turned to leave the room, intending leaving behind an extremely saddened Belldandy.

She turned to face him, "You are sick, Vader. But you were not always this way. I can help you. I can help you to become the hero that was admired throughout your galaxy. You can become Anakin Skywalker again."

Vader was shocked by the sincerity and warmth of her tone. Nonetheless, he spoke again, "Anakin Skywalker is dead, Belldandy." He turned and left the room.

Belldandy smiled to herself through her tears. "That's what you think, Vader. But I know that deep inside, there's still some good left in you. You haven't gotten rid of it fully." She stood up and vowed, "And I'm going to help you find your way back to the Light!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, tell me what you thought. Review my work and give me suggestions to improve myself.**


	5. Failed Training

Darth Vader went to his chambers that night feeling good about what he had managed to do that day.

"This has turned out to be a good day after all," he thought, "I've gotten rid of any chance that Belldandy will exploit a loophole in my wish, and I have two captured goddesses to study. I can't kill them, of course, or the deal will be off. But I never said anything about using torture droids on them…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Belldandy was also thinking in her chambers.

"Alright, Vader," she thought, "I said I would help you become good again, and I meant it. Now, how do we begin? To fully understand the power the Dark Side has on him, I'll have to (gulp) enter the Dark Side itself…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Darth Vader went to his training room, only to find Belldandy waiting for him, in a form-fitting jumpsuit and holding a deactivated lightsaber.

"Master Vader," she said, inclining her head as a small bow "I've been thinking about it, and I would like to learn to be a Sith Lady. Teach me the ways of the Dark Side of the Force."

Vader was shocked. "A _goddess_ wants to learn the ways of the Dark Side?!!!" he thought, "How can this be? I thought… _wait_, if she was my apprentice, we could overthrow the Emperor together. I wouldn't have to use the wish to do that. (that had been his number 1 wish up until now). Besides, she will make a powerful ally, once I'm done training her. She is a goddess, after all."

"Alright, so you want to be a Sith, eh? Well I can teach you that. The first and most important lesson is to never try to contain your anger or hatred. Those will help you harness the Dark Side's true power. You must hate everyone, me included."

"Must I hate _everyone_?" asked Belldandy.

"Yes, that is absolutely critical. Without doing that, your mastery of the Dark Side can never be complete. Come with me and I will teach you to hate me."

Vader lead Belldandy to the brig, where Urd and Skuld were being held. Belldandy gasped in shock when she saw them both screaming in horrible pain. She saw that there was an ominous looking hovering black sphere bristling with needles and other nasty-looking equipment. Two Stromtroopers were standing inside the cell as well.

"This is a torture droid," said Vader, indicating the black sphere, "It has injected your sisters with a serum that causes extreme pain, although it is not fatal. Now, I did this to them! Hate me! Let your inner rage run wild!"

Belldandy just could not bring herself to hate anyone, even Darth Vader. Instead, she sent a blast of wind that smashed the droid and knocked the Stormtroopers down. She rushed to Skuld and Urd's side. She began chanting something as a blue light came from her and surrounded the three of them. Urd and Skuld stopped screaming and relaxed. Urd was the first on her feet.

"Take this, you monster!" Urd yelled as she threw a bolt of lightning at Vader, who used the Dark Side to deflect it off his palm. He responded by sending a shockwave of Dark Side energy at Urd, but she used a Shield spell and deflected it. Vader drew his lightsaber, and rushed forward at a supernatural speed. Urd moved to the side just in time to avoid being cut in half, but a significant bit of her long hair was cut off. Belldandy moved between Skuld and the duel at this point.

"Liar!" shouted Belldandy, "You promised that neither of my sisters would be killed! You almost broke our deal there!"

Vader responded as he dodged a lightning attack by Urd, "The key word there is 'almost'. Does Urd look dead to you? All I did was give her a little haircut."

Belldandy could think of no response so she just continued to watch as Urd and Vader traded lightning and Dark Side shockwaves, respectively.

"Enough!" cried Darth Vader, "I grow tired of these games. It's time to end this!" Vader then used his signature Force Choke move of Urd, bringing her to her knees for lack of air. At the same time, the two Stromtroopers who had been knocked down earlier got up and shot Belldandy and Skuld from behind with their blasters set on stun. The two goddesses fell down, both unconscious. Urd passed out from the Force Choke and Vader released it to avoid killing her.

"Throw them all in the brig." Vader instructed the two Stormtroopers. "It looks as if Belldandy is too sweet and kind to ever join the Dark Side," he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the three goddesses were awake, they began talking.

"I can't believe Yggdrasil messed up _this_ badly," said Skuld, "How could it have sent you to grant a wish to someone that evil?!!!"

"That Vader guy is a total monster," agreed Urd.

"Not totally," said Belldandy. Her sister looked at her like she was crazy. "I know he seems to be pure evil but there is still the smallest fraction of goodness within him. I hope to help him redeem himself."

"What?!!!" cried both her sisters simultaneously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vader had been watching this through the security cameras installed in the brig.

"She isn't right, is she?" he thought, "No she can't be. I'm Darth Vader, the greatest Sith this galaxy has ever seen!" Still, a part of him did not believe so much as a word of that…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**What do you think should happen next? Please review and tell me.**


	6. Belldandy Meets the Emperor

The next day a call came in for Darth Vader. When he switched on his, holoprojector, Vader saw Emperor Palpatine's image come up on it.

"Yes, my master? What do you want?" asked Vader.

"Ah, Lord Vader, I want you to come to Imperial Center immediately. Oh, and bring along your new lady friend."

"What are you talking about, master?"

"Don't play dumb, Lord Vader. When you didn't call me a few days ago, I knew something was up. I called a crewman on your ship and he told me that a beautiful lady in a strange dress and an odd hairstyle had been seen with you. Bring her along, whoever she is. I would very much like to meet her."

"Understood. I'll be there in 3 days."

"Good, see that you're here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the brig, the Goddesses' cell was suddenly filled with Stormtroopers, at least 2 dozen of them. They pointed their blasters at all three of the Goddesses.

The Stormtrooper captain said to Belldandy, "Get a move on. Lord Vader wants to see you, right now."

"No, I won't unless you let my sisters come with me."

The Stormtroopers looked at each other. "Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" one of the asked. At this, five Stormtroopers grabbed Belldandy while the others pointed their weapons at Urd and Skuld to ensure Belldandy's cooperation. She did not put up a struggle, because she was afraid for her sisters' lives.

Skuld yelled at them, "Put my big sister down and let us go, or else!"

"Ha!" laughed the Stormtrooper captain, "Or else what, little girl?"

"How dare you call me a little girl!" screamed Skuld.

"Skuld, please calm down," said Belldandy, "I don't want to see you two tortured again, so I'll go willingly."

A pair of Stormtroopers led Belldandy out of the brig, leaving behind an enraged Skuld and a quietly worrying Urd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Belldandy was led to Darth Vader's meditation chamber and then the two Stormtroopers left. Darth Vader turned to face her.

"It seems we have a problem," Vader said, "The Emperor wants me to come back to Imperial Center, and to bring you with me."

"How does he know about me?" asked Belldandy.

"A crewmember reported you to him. He asked after I didn't call him when I was supposed to. Incidentally, I called you by mistake while trying to call him. The problem is, if he finds out your true nature, there will be bad consequences for both of us."

"What will he do?"

"He will probably torture you and your sisters for information, and then kill you all. I will probably be killed as well."

Belldandy was horrorstruck at the thought of all this.

"What can we do?" she asked, "If he asks me what I am, I cannot lie."

"No, but I can. If he asks that, I will answer and you will be silent. The same goes for any questions that might lead him to find out that you are a goddess."

"Why don't you just make your wish before we arrive? Then I will be gone and that will not be necessary."

"I won't because he would think I was hiding you, and I would suffer for it. No, no, you will accompany me to Imperial center to meet with the Emperor, just as he requested."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice. Or would you rather my other torture droids have a go at your sisters?"

"Alright, you win. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"I thought as much."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days later, Vader's Super Star Destroyer arrived at Imperial Center. His shuttle exited the massive warship and descended to the planet, landing on a platform set up for it.

As the shuttle's bottom opened to allow its passengers to exit, the Emperor's red-armored royal guards walked up. The Emperor himself soon followed, meeting Darth Vader and Belldandy at the bottom of the shuttle's ramp. He took a good look at Belldandy, committing her appearance to memory as he sensed she had a mysterious power about her.

"I wonder where Lord Vader found a woman like this?" thought Palpatine.

Darth Vader said, "It's good to see you, my master."

"Like I believe that for a nanosecond," thought the Emperor. Out loud, he said, "The feeling is mutual, Lord Vader. Come, come. We must get off of this ramp and into somewhere nice and relaxing. Then, after you two have had refreshments, if you want them, I wish to learn about this lady here."

The three went to the Imperial Palace. In Palpatine's guest chamber, they all sat down. There was some food and drink on the table. Belldandy and Palpatine ate some of it, but it was mostly untouched by Vader.

Palpatine ended their silence, "Now then, are you feeling better?"

"Yes," said Vader

"Yes, thank you," said Belldandy cheerfully. She was a little puzzled, despite her calm tone. This Emperor Palpatine did not seem at all the way Vader described. He seemed very nice. How woefully ignorant she was.

Palpatine faked a warm smile. "Ah, such good manners. Tell me miss, what is your name?"

"Belldandy," said Belldandy.

"Where are you from?"

"She is from Naboo," said Vader quickly.

The Emperor looked annoyed. "I think she can answer that for herself, Lord Vader. Now then, my dear, if you'll kindly tell me where you are from."

"Oh no!" Belldandy thought, "I cannot lie under any circumstances, so what do I tell him?!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Review this now!**


	7. Goddesses vs Sith

In heaven, the Almighty One, ruler of heaven, had decided to take action. He wasn't about to let this Emperor Palpatine kill a goddess, so he decided to bring in the Combat Division, a group of goddesses trained specifically for fighting. He spoke to Lind, their best and brightest, about the urgent nature of this mission.

"You are to protect Belldandy, and if necessary, kill the Emperor." he said.

"What of Darth Vader?" asked Lind, who was kneeling.

"You are going to come back with Belldandy, one way-" he paused "or another."

"You mean kill Vader if he refuses to go ahead and make his wish?"

"If worst comes to worst, then yes, although I would like to avoid that if at all possible. He isn't stupid, he'll make it if his life is in the balance. Now go."

"Yes, sir." Lind stood up and grasped her weapon, a long axe made of a super-tough metal. The next moment she was gone, heading for Imperial Center.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emperor Palpatine looked at Belldandy with an expression of impatience on his face.

"Come on, my dear, just tell me where you're from." he said.

At this moment a bright glow began to fill the room. The Emperor and Vader stood up. Vader drew his lightsaber and activated it.

"Someone is descending from heaven," thought Belldandy, "But the question is who and why."

The light faded and revealed Lind standing there, weapon drawn, with a serious expression on her face. Before she could say anything, the Emperor used his Force Lightning attack on her. She made to block the oncoming bolts with her axe, but as we all know, metal conducts electricity. The Lightning barbequed Lind, and she cried out in horrific agony. Belldandy couldn't just sit back at watch this happen, so she stood up and conjured a shield spell around Lind. A blue bubble formed around her, deflecting the Force Lightning harmlessly. Palpatine was shocked, but Vader, knowing immediately what was going on, swung his lightsaber at Belldandy's hand. She withdrew it just in time to avoid it being cut off and jumped backwards. Palpatine had seen this and chuckled.

Lind got to her feet, shaken but OK otherwise. "Thanks, Belldandy!" she cried.

The Emperor drew his own lightsaber that was hidden in his sleeve. The goddesses prepared themselves for a fight. It was two first-class goddesses, one highly trained in combat, against two Sith, one really old and the other with permanent injuries. You had to feel sorry for those poor goddesses.

The two Sith were back-to-back, Vader facing Belldandy and Palpatine facing Lind. Lind made the first move, swinging her axe at the Emperor. He blocked it with his blade and jumped over Lind, landing behind her. He attempted to stab Lind in the back which she just barely managed to dodge by a fraction of a second.

Meanwhile, Vader had charged Belldandy, who responded by conjuring air balls and flinging them at Vader. He nimbly dodged these and responded by using the Dark Side to fling the couch at Belldandy. She made a shield appear around herself, which easily deflected the couch.

Palpatine was now dueling Lind and was really kicking her butt. She could barely manage to block his blows, much less attack herself. Palpatine knew that he had the advantage and pressed it for all it was worth. His lightsaber was moving so fast that it appeared to be in several places at once. He allowed one of his hands to let go of it, while using the other to beat Lind back mercilessly. The two then grappled, but Palpatine used his free hand to attack her with Force Lightning. Lind was again being fried and quickly fainted under the assault.

Vader had not succeeded in getting any closer to Belldandy, and so he tried a new tactic. He used the Dark Side to rapidly yank the rug out from under her, causing her to fall. Her concentration slipped and so did the shield protecting her. Vader quickly called a blaster hidden in Palpatine's desk to him. With the setting on stun, he shot Belldandy repeatedly in the chest and head. He then threw away the blaster after he was sure she was beaten.

Palpatine walked up to Vader and said with satisfaction, "I see your new friend was a traitor. It's a good thing you know where _your_ loyalties lie. They are with me and the Empire. Now then, I'll let you do the honors of interrogating them once they wake up. Of course, they'll wake up in a cell."

"Thank you, my master," said Vader.

Palpatine summoned his red-armored royal guards in who took away the unconscious pair of goddesses. He laughed evilly as they were carried away. Vader followed the guards out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm absolutely sick of asking for reviews and not getting them. Until that review count hits 7, no more chapters will come.**


End file.
